wild__krattsfandomcom-20200216-history
Martin Kratt
Martin Kratt is the older Kratt Brother, one of the the main characters of Wild Kratts. Although he is the elder Kratt Brother, Martin has a more playful side and is characterized by the color blue. Physical Appearance Martin wears hiking boots, khaki shorts, and a blue sweater with the zipper zipped all the way down and black stripes running across the sides, and the sleeves are rolled up. He has big blue eyes, tan skin, and sandy blond-brownish hair, with two sprigs in the back. He is taller than his younger brother, Chris. Martin's theme color is blue. Personality Martin, like Chris, is playful, childish, comedic, and simply loves creatures. On the other hand, he is impulsive, overly optimistic, and while usually prepared for any situation, he sometimes isn't. He loves taking risks, and he is easily distracted, sometimes forgetting that he is on a mission. Martin is impatient, as seen in Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret, where Aviva told him not to touch the new invention, the Stone Digger, while the others told him to wait until morning, and he uses it anyways. He tries to be a "big brother" and "save" Chris from "danger". Martin loves to get into the mind of creatures. However, he does know when to be serious, and he makes a good teammate. He also knows when to put a creature adventure aside, as shown in "Fossa Palooza", when the team had to go home for Mother's Day. Abilities Martin works with his brother, Chris, and his friends to learn about animals and save them when necessary. He uses his animal knowledge, swimming skills, and creature powers to save the creature world. He also knows how to water ski, snowboard, and "manta board". Martin dearly loves all animals, especially the babies, and he likes giving them names. Quotes Background *Martin plays "extreme-hide-and-seek tag" in Mimic. *Martin gives Jimmy piggy-back rides in "The Gecko Effect". *In "To Touch a Hummingbird", Martin sips some of Gourmand's chocolate sauce that was supposedly for some hummingbird eggs. It says that chocolate sauce was his favorite sugary liquid. *There is a lot of fan art either portraying romance between the brothers or the brothers competing to be romantic with Aviva, but the truth is no romance involved in the relationships of the characters (except sibling love) Trivia *Martin has been called an "animal lover", "tree hugger", and "a clog" (twice). *His favorite turtle is the box-turtle. *Apparently, Martin may not be one of the best drivers out there, as seen in "Aardvark Town" when he drove over a ravine. He also did a bit of this off-screen in "Let the Rhinos Roll!". *It is shown in "Honey Seekers" that Martin is right handed. *Martin's love of chocolate is a recurring gag. *In "Tazzy Chris", it is shown that Zach and Martin have known each other since childhood. They are enemies, but their relationship is best described as more of a comedic rivalry. *Gourmand often refers to Martin as "blueberry". * Zach calls him "blue boy". *Donita calls Martin "Martino". * Martin is shown to be a good artist in "Honey Seekers", where he drew a realistic lion sketch. * Some fans often name him the Wild Kratts' Pinkie Pie, referring the MLP: Friendship is Magic franchise, due to his child-like behavior and uncommon ways of solving problems. * Martin can play the bongos, guitar and horn. * Martin can also speak Spanish, as seen in Speaking Dolphinese. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew